Power converter circuits may be used to convey power from a source, such as a battery, power supply, or electrical power grid, to a load, such as any device, apparatus, or component that runs on electricity, preferably with as little loss as possible. Generally, a power converter circuit provides an output voltage that has a different voltage than the input voltage. It is generally desirable to control power converters and systems with controllers having limited complexity and expense while achieving high efficiency. For example, a power converter and system having an analog controller may be less complex and less expensive than a power converter and system with a digital controller.